Mr and Mrs Sparrow: Saving Mr Turner
by Niblet3
Summary: [Post PotC: DMC] A sequel to my other story, 'His One and Only'. Will is now under the influence of Davvy Jones. What lengths will Jack and his wife Elizabeth go to to save him? COMPLETE! JackElizabeth.
1. Mr and Mrs Sparrow

Jack felt that the hard rain outside represented the beginning of their journey to save their friend from his terrible fate. He didn't know why. He felt the Pearl was weathering the storm worse than it usually did. Every time he would get up he'd be thrown about, much more than usual. Maybe it was the large amount of rum that he had indulged in that was the large contributing factor to this situation.

He was staying below deck as to not disturb Elizabeth with his drunken rampaging. Little did he know that not having him with her would disturb her more than seeing him drunk.

"Jack?" She asked as she came down the stairs, her night gown flowing in the light from the lantern she was holding. He looked up dramatically, throwing his bottle of rum up into the air. She stopped, and sighed. "What are you doing, Jack?" She asked, exasperated.

"Drowning me sorrows, love!" He said, a lot louder than he needed to. She shook her head and finished her descent down the stairs, walking over to him like she was about to reprimand a misbehaving child. He pouted, making her laugh.

"You have no sorrows, Mr. Sparrow," She said, sitting on the barrel next to him.

"Oh, but Mrs. Sparrow, I do! I do! I'm worrying for our dear friend Mr. Turner," Jack said, leaning into her. Elizabeth's eyes turned sad, and she looked down. She took hold of Jack's hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"Come back to bed, please, Jack. You know I don't like sleeping alone," She said, looking up at him, her eyes pleading with him to do as she said. He sighed, thinking that he could offer her a swig of rum. He knew in his heart that she would decline, so he threw out the idea. Her eyes were burning into him.

"All right, love. I'll end my adventures for the night... but next time, I want you with me! We know how fun that could be!"

"Right, Jack, right," She said, wrapping her arm around his waist and he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Mrs. Sparrow?" Jack said, loudly.

"Many times, in fact, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," She said, smiling up at him as they made it up to the deck.

"I love you, Mrs. Sparrow," He said, leaning in close to her face. She laughed, and shook her head as they entered the cabin. She hopes Jack's steps weren't waking the entire crew, but she feared for the worst on that situation. She walked him over to the bed and removed his arm from around her shoulders, and helped him lay down. The second she thought he looked remotely comfortable she lay down in front of him, and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, promptly falling asleep.

"I love you too, Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth said, grabbing onto the hand that was around her waist. Guilt tinged at her mind as she thought of the lost Will Turner, losing his mind somewhere. She knew it was partially, or fully, her fault. A tear fell onto her cheek, and then Jack reached up and wiped it away. She laughed at the fact that she thought he was asleep.

"Don't worry, love," He whispered, "We'll find him." Jack said, when in reality he had no idea where they were going. He tried the compass, but all it did was point to Elizabeth. He tried having her hold it, but it just pointed right back to him. As much satisfaction as that gave him, he was worried because they didn't have a heading. They were, essentially, sailing out to open sea trying to find Davvy Jones's ship. And they didn't even know for sure if Will was on it. Jack kicked himself mentally for not seeing if the heart was still with Cutler Beckett. All will be found out in time, he thought to himself. He pulled Elizabeth closer as the effects of the rum slowly, but surely, wore off and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Mr Gibbs and Mr Turner

Elizabeth woke up and knew that Jack was also awake behind her. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and she felt how tense Jack was, his hand tight around her stomach. She was immediately worried about him, despite how tired she was.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice sleepily strained.

"Ssshh!" He hissed. She was shocked, and turned around to face him, finally opening her eyes and being met with his.

"What do you mean, ssshh?" She whispered angrily.

"You didn't see him?" Jack said quickly.

"Who?"

"Gibbs. He's sleeping on the chair by the door." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder slightly, and just as Jack said, there Gibbs was, his head thrown back and his mouth wide open, a line of drool coming from the corner.

"What is he doing here?" Elizabeth whispered, turning back to Jack.

"Probably waiting for orders and whatnot," Jack said, eyeing him over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't he normally... wait?"

"He's probably getting tired of just drifting out here... technically, we have no idea where we're going," Jack said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, Jack... this isn't good."

"Nope, not good at all. I don't actually want to wake him up, though, because I have nothing to tell him."

"He's going to be pretty angry."

"Right. Which is why we're just going to go back to sleep," He said, pulling her back down on the bed, "And maybe he'll go away."

"We need to find out where to go, Jack," Elizabeth said, looking at him.

"Yes, but at the moment, there's no way we can do that. So we're just going to have to wait, and Gibbs is going to have to stop being so bloody pushy."

"Well if there's nothing we can do..."

"There is nothing we can do!" Jack accidentally yelled, the thought of Gibbs being in his room annoying him more and more by the second. And at that, Gibbs woke up, shaking his head around, confused. He jumped to his feet.

"Orders, Captain!"

"Oh bugger..." Jack said, burying his head in Elizabeth's shoulder.

Both were forced to get up and explain the situation to Gibbs, who was not happy to hear that they were floating around in the ocean waiting for Davvy Jones to come up along side them. Jack told him to keep the crew busy, and act like he knew what he was doing. Jack and Elizabeth stood together on the starboard side of the ship, their hands on the railing.

"I wish the compass worked for us... I mean, we already have each other, so how can we want each other most?"

"I can answer that question..."

"Oh, Jack," She said, hitting him on the chest.

"We need to find someone who truly wants to find Will the most," She said, wishing that the compass would work for her. She thought it would probably make Jack jealous if it did, but she wanted it to, none the less. A voice startled both of them.

"I need to help my son," Bootstrap Bill said, dripping wet from pulling himself out of the water and onto the Pearl. Jack cocked his head, wondering how they had not noticed him climbing aboard.

"So you haven't been recaptured, after all," Jack said, smiling at him.

"I was, but I wasn't on Jones's ship. It was one of the English fleet that had been commandeered. Jones has been getting more people and expanding his crew, he's got ships full now. I heard about what happened to Will and then I escaped to find him or you, and you were the first one I found. Now, hand me that compass."


	3. Headings and Meetings

"Are you sure it'll work for you? You don't have a lady friend or any of that?"

"Even if I did, which I don't, she wouldn't be as important as Will," He said, holding out his hand. Jack reached into Elizabeth's pocket and pulled out the compass, handing it to the elder William Turner. He took it and watched the arrow spin, then finally settling itself.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled, looking down at the arrow's direction, "We have our heading!" Gibbs ran over and smiled, hearing those words he oh so loved to hear. Jack turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling up at him. He then turned back to Bootstrap.

"Bill... this is my wife... Elizabeth," He said, hoping the father wasn't as angry as his son had been. The thoughts went out of his head when he saw him smile, and take Elizabeth's hand in his.

"It's very nice to meet you, my dear," Bootstrap said. Elizabeth smiled genuinely.

"And you," She said, and he let go of her hand.

"Bootstrap, I must say, you look a lot better without that sea life eating you alive," Jack said, reeling at the thought of how Bootstrap used to look.

"I feel better without it, too," He said. Then, he sighed. "I've failed my son once again," he said.

"How did you two wind up getting separated?" Elizabeth asked him.

"We had pulled into a port to replenish our supplies, and the next thing I knew I saw Will taking off without me. He wanted to get at Jones so badly. I stayed on the island to wait for Will, and then a few weeks later some of Jones's crew captured me, and informed me of my son's situation." He took a moment, the pain and concern obvious in his face. Jack stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to find him, Bill," He said. Bootstrap nodded his head. "We'll make a place for you downstairs."

"Thank you, Jack... for helping me and my son," He said. Jack nodded his head and showed him downstairs, saying something about giving him the bunk he used to have in the old days. Elizabeth watched the two walk together, and smiled sadly to herself. A few moments later, Jack returned, walking over and wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm glad to have him on board," Jack said, looking out into the distance.

"As am I... "She said, trying to find the words. "He'll help us find Will," She finally said, sighing. Jack rubbed her back, trying to keep her from getting perturbed, even though it was probably too late for that. She was tired of this whole situation, and just wanted to save Will from his terrible fate. Jack wanted to do the same.

"Elizabeth..." Jack said, turning his body towards her. She was still staring off into the sea. "Look at me, love," he said. She did so, blushing. He laughed lightly at this, marveling at his affect on her.

"We're gonna get through this, savvy? You have nothing to worry about. Good Ole Jack is here, and he's coming to Mr. Turner's rescue," He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. He draped his arms around her, running his hands slowly across her back.

"I'm just worried about him, Jack," She said, and then she looked up at him slightly, wondering about the silence that had come between them. "Don't be jealous," She murmured. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Me? Jealous?" He pulled her to him again, kissing her forehead. "Never."


	4. The Attack

Jack decided he wanted to keep Elizabeth's mind off of this. He took her downstairs to their cabin, and they did something totally unexpected.

"Okay, one, two, three, one two three," Jack chanted as he kept a steady hold of her hand as they danced around the cabin floor. "I can't believe you've never danced before, love," Jack said

"Yes, well, I always saw the others doing it and never thought it looked like much fun," She said, keeping a concentrated eye on Jack's feet. He let go of her waist for a quick moment, and put his hand underneath her chin and brought her face up so she was looking him in the eye. He smiled.

"It all depends on your partner. Keep your eyes on mine, Lizzie, I don't think it'll hurt me terribly if you step on my toes," He said, replacing his arm around her waist. She laughed, and then looked down again, but then remembered herself, and looked back into Jack's eyes. He pulled her closer to him until they were pressed together, his arm completely around her slender waist. Their noses were touching, and his lips were yearning to capture hers. But something was very distracting. A large amount of yelling going on right outside the door.

"What is that?" She asked breathily, still attempting to kiss him. Her lips lightly brushed his, and it was almost enough for him to ignore what was going on outside. A large explosion pushed any romantic thoughts out of both of their heads. Jack whipped his head around and looked out the back porthole. One of the English Fleet, most likely one Davvy Jones's crew had commandeered, was following closely behind them, and they had just fired.

"Get down!" He yelled, grabbing Elizabeth in his arms and falling down to the ground with her, making sure his body fully covered hers. The cannon ball shot through right above Jack's feet flying to the ground, and made its way through the rest of the ship, thankfully not doing a terrible amount of damage. The worst damage it did was destroying the back and front of the Sparrows' cabin.

Jack pulled himself up slightly so he could check up on Elizabeth. He pushed the hair away from her face, which was contorted in pain. He cupped her face in his hands, concern filling up his eyes.

"Elizabeth... Elizabeth, are you alright? Look at me, darling," He said, desperately caressing her face. She turned her head to the side, moaning, and then opened her eyes. He guided her face back so it was facing his. She smiled when their eyes met.

"How are you, love?" Jack asked her, his thumbs playing at her lips.

"Amazing..." She said, trailing off.

"How's your back?" He asked, remembering the trauma she had went through a year ago.

"As good as always. Now help me up... we have to go fight them," She said, putting her arms around his neck. He pulled her up to standing position, and then with a steady hand on her waist, Jack and Elizabeth ran out to help the crew.

What they saw was the back of the English ship, a great deal ahead of the Pearl. The crew was all standing around, confused.

"Oui! Men! What happened? How many shots did they fire?" Jack yelled to his crew.

"They just... quickly went by... fired about four shots... and then sped up. We couldn't catch them," Gibbs said.

"Did you recognize anyone on the ship?" Elizabeth said, slightly out of breath.

"No," Bootstrap said sadly. Jack looked over at Elizabeth, worry etched all over her face. He was worried for her. He took her by the hand and led her below deck, where they would have to take up residence for the time being.


	5. Guilt

"Are you sure you're all right, Liz?" Jack said as he kept a tight hold on her hand. They made their way all the way down to where Elizabeth had found Jack the night before. He had set up a hammock for his drunken nights, and figured it was big enough for both of them to share it.

"Yes... I'm fine... I think..."

"You think?" Jack said, helping her onto the hammock, letting his hand run down the smooth skin of her arm as he did so.

"I just... I'm just tired. And worried. And upset," She said, reaching out for him. He quickly laid down behind her, the hammock squealing in protest. Jack felt Elizabeth's stomach rumbling underneath his hand, and then thought about how much they hadn't ate in the past few days. This, among many other things, worried him. Her hand that came up to hold his was cold and clammy. He feared she was on the verge getting sick. He leaned in closer, hoping she would absorb some of his body heat, and kissed her cheek lightly, and then her neck. She smiled and giggled lightly. Even after a year she wasn't used to Jack's romantic moments.

"Elizabeth Sparrow... you baffle me," He said in a moment of amusement.

"Why is that?" She whispered.

"You somehow have the ability to tame a pirate such as I... I didn't know there was a woman in the world who could do so."

"Well, I'm glad I was the one," She said.

"As am I, love, as am I. Now get some rest, we'll get back to our journey in the morning."

"Mmmhmm..." She murmured her thoughts obviously somewhere else. Jack furrowed his eyebrows and tried to look at her, but she snuggled into his arm that was behind her head, hiding her face. He sighed, and laid his head back down, settling into a deep sleep, where not even his ladylove getting up in the middle of the night would wake him.

He woke up right before morning cameand realized he was alone.

"Elizabeth?" He asked the room groggily. "You here, love?" He asked. No answer. He fell out of the hammock and onto the ground with a thump. He moaned, and reached up to grab his head where it had hit the ground. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and then looked around. She was no where in sight. He could hear that it was pouring rain outside. He started up the stairs, and finally made it to the deck, where the rain poured down upon him as hard as he's ever felt it.

There she was, clinging to the railing of the ship and yelling off into the distance. Words intelligible through the anger of the wind.

He ran over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She acted as if she didn't even know he was there.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed to the open ocean. "Will! Please come back!" She screamed, her voice breaking. "I'm sorry I hurt you... it was my choice... I love him, Will," She whispered, crying. She turned around and slid down to the ground, her hands covering her face. Jack fell down alongside her.

"Elizabeth," He said, soothingly, taking her in his arms. She fell against his chest, pressing herself to him urgently as she sobbed. He slipped an arm underneath her knees and another under her back and picked her upswiftly as she clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Let's get you back inside, love," He said to her, and she nodded her head. He carried her down below deck and quickly got her out of her soaked nightgown, drying her off and then slipping her into one of his own shirts. He then set her carefully back down in the hammock and then got in beside her, wrapping her in his arms once more, trying to warm her, and wishing he could lift all the guilt from her mind.


	6. Her Feelings on the Matter

He woke up in the morning to Elizabeth staring at him. She smiled when his eyes opened.

"I'm sorry about last night," She said, sighing. He reached up and ran his finger down her cheek, smiling slightly. She felt cold. She let out a few strained coughs, and he closed his eyes in concern.

"Why were you out there, love?" He asked her, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"I just felt like... he'd be there. I felt like he was somewhere close."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know... I just... I just feel..."

"Guilty?"

"Yes... guilty. I just feel like I'm the reason this happened to him," She said, a tear quickly racing down her cheek. Jack wiped it away, and then kissed the spot where it was, his mustache tickling her cheek. She laughed, and then smiled sadly.

"Don't be, love. Nothing is your fault. This happened to him a long time after we last saw him last. Whatever happened to him happened to him because of his own doing. We're just going to have to pull him back from wherever he's gone to."

"Yeah..."

"Don't feel guilty anymore, love. Apparently, it's bad for your health," he said as she coughed again. He got up carefully from the hammock, trying not to move her so much. He went and picked up his coat from where it was hanging on one of the barrels, and went over and draped it on top of her. She smiled, and grabbed onto his hand, kissing his palm.

"You take such good care of me, Jack," She said in a small voice.

"That's because you're the most important treasure this pirate's ever found, love," He said, leaning down and kissing her on her forehead. The second his lips met her skin he realized how hot she was. The worry on his face was obvious.

"You're burnin' up, Lizzie," He drawled, looking down at her. "Stay here and call up if you need anything, savvy?" He said, smiling at her. She nodded her head, and he quickly tucked his coat around her, and then after one last gaze, made his way up to the deck. Bootstrap Bill met him up there.

"How's your girl?" He asked him, noticing the anguish on Jack's face.

"She's sick... and feeling terribly guilty about what's happening with your son."

"Trust me... I know all about it. But, I don't think that is the cause of what's happened to him."

"As much as I'm glad to hear that, I don't think it's going to change her feelings on the matter."


	7. You'll be Fine

The Pearl drifted slowly in the direction that the compass continued to point every time Bootstrap would hold it. He looked resolutely towards the way his son should be, worrying about what he was doing and what his fate was, and if he'd be able to save him.

Jack was sitting on the deck underneath the stairs, the wind blowing through the hole going all the way through his cabin. He was lost in thought about his love, pulling on the braids in his beard absentmindedly. He looked up, the glaze leaving his eyes.

"Keep an eye out, men, and call me if anything... happens," He said, and then went below deck to check on Elizabeth.

Once he had gotten down there he approached her slowly. He saw her rustling around, just as he had over a year ago in that lonely cell. Once again, she was calling out his name. Sweat was beaded on her forehead and the shirt he had her wearing was damp and sticking to her skin. She looked pale.

"Bugger..." He said, kicking himself for letting her go out in the rain. He needed to keep a closer eye on her.

"Jack..." She said, reaching out in his direction. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly, caressing her knuckles.

"Don't leave me..." She whispered, not knowing that he had returned to her. He leaned forward and with his own shirt he wiped away the sweat on her face.

"Never. Not ever," He said, kneeling down by the hammock, keeping her hand in his. She seemed to sense his presence, for a smile graced her lips, thoughts of him in her head. He smiled at her beauty, and wondered how he could have ever gotten so lucky as to have gotten someone like her.

Elizabeth woke up from a tortured sleep a few hours later, and saw Captain Jack Sparrow, still with a firm hold on her had, sitting on the floor next to their hammock. He noticed she was awake, and pulled himself up, obviously sore from sitting in such a way. He smiled a strained smile.

"How do you feel?" He asked, reaching up and running a hand through her hair.

"Actually? Not very well," She said, upset. "How are we doing out there?" She asked, motioning to above deck.

"Same as before, but without any more attacking ships. Hopefully we won't have another one of those until we meet up with Davvy Jones. And by then you'll be well, so all'll be right," he said, smiling confidently.

"Jack, I'm positive you'll fit up here with me," She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I didn't want to move you when I came in..." He said.

"Well, I can move over myself now, so get up here," She said, scooting over and looking like she was having a slightly hard time. She accomplished it, and then Jack delicately got onto the hammock, wrapping his arms around her immediately. She laid her head on his chest and settled down, listening to his calming heart beat, a thing she loved to do as often as she could.

"You still feel warm," He said, pressing his cheek to her forehead.

"It'll blow over soon..." She trailed off, sighing.

"I do hope so," he whispered, "I hate seeing you like this, my love."

"I need to get back into shape so I can help out when we finally get to Will," She said.

"Don't worry about that, Elizabeth. You'll be fine by then." He said, wishing and hoping that it would be true.


	8. The Flying Dutchman

The two sat together and talked about things like this for the next few hours, a few sneezes and coughs thrown in by Elizabeth. Many times during the conversation, Jack thought how much he hated seeing her sick or hurting. It was one of the few things in this one he couldn't stand and didn't know how to deal with. She cleared her throat and snuggled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"Jack..."

"Yes, Lizzie?" He asked, kissing her golden locks.

"I'm glad you got to meet my father again... when I could call you my husband... "

"As am I, love," He said.

"I just wish it could have been under better circumstances..." She said, coughing. He narrowed his eyes to the darkened room. He didn't hear anything going on up on deck.

"I've got to go see how things are going up there, but I'll be back in a bit, alright Lizzie?" He asked, slowly removing himself from her, as much as it pained him to do so.

"Alright..." She whispered, forcing a weak smile. He took her hand and kissed it, earning a real grin, and then made his way to the deck. "How's it go, men?" He bellowed as he stepped onto the deck.

"It... doesn't," Gibbs said, looking around.

"What do you mean, man?" Jack asked him.

"We haven't actually... had much to do, as of late. No attacks, nothin'. We've just been heading in the direction that compass of yourn is pointing. I'm actually yearning for some action, to tell you God's honest truth. I hope we find The Flyin' Dutchman soon."

"As do I," Bootstrap said, looking down at the compass once more. The sky above them, previously as blue as the ocean below them, began to fill up with dark grey clouds, a sure sign another storm was planning to pass through.

"Let's get ready for another storm, shall we?" Jack said, looking at Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat down on the deck. Gibbs hated storms. Jack had just begun to go back below deck when he saw Elizabeth struggling up the stairs. His shirt that she was wearing was flapping in the wind, entirely too big for her.

Jack ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady, a look of astonishment on his face.

"What are you doing out here, Lizzie?" He asked her, leaning in close to her face. She bit her lip.

"I felt something below me... I feel like..."

"The Flying Dutchman?" Bootstrap said, approaching the couple.

"It can go underwater, can't it?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes, it can."

"I think it may be... somewhere below us..." Elizabeth said, placing her hand on Jack's chest to steady herself and then looking down at the ground. A terrible feeling came over the entire crew as a cloud covered up the just setting sun, darkening their world. Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to him as they both looked up at the grey sky, and she wrapped her arm all the way around his waist, her heartbeat gaining speed. Drops of rain fell down onto the Pearl, slowly.

"I've got to get you back below deck," Jack said to Elizabeth. He turned around with her, and before they could take one step the sound of water being pulled to the depths was heard, and then a giant splash following. Jack looked at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. She was breathing hard, and was frozen in place. They both turned around slowly, as did the rest of the Pearl's crew.

The Flying Dutchman was beside them, and it's captain was on the lower deck, looking them over. Will Turner was at the wheel, holding the heart of Davvy Jones in his hand, smiling devilishly. They had gotten it wrong. It was not Will Turner under the influence of Davvy Jones.

It was Davvy Jones under the influence of Will Turner.


	9. The Dream Haunts

"Oh my God," Bootstrap whispered. "It's worse than we thought..."

"Much," Jack said, as the rain began to hit harder and faster. He needed to get Elizabeth out of sight and out of danger. As soon as he tried to leave with her again, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Running away, Captain Sparrow?" Will yelled to him. His voice sounded deeper and gruffer. Both ships had come to a halt, the crew of each staring each other down.

"Not exactly, Will," Jack yelled, his back still facing the young man.

"I see you have your lovely wife at your side," Will said, with a tone of disdain.

"That I do," Jack fired back, turning around with Elizabeth, the rain falling hard on both of their faces. Jack didn't know what to do. If he sent Elizabeth below deck, they would surely fire down there immediately, just to spite him. He'd rather have her sick than dead. He drummed his fingers on her hip and pulled her closer once again. She was breathing heavily.

"Will... why are you doing this?" She yelled to him, losing her voice near the end of her sentence.

"Because I have the power to, my dear," He saidback, wickedly smiling.

"Will... Will, I'm sorry!" She screamed back. "I'm sorry that I hurt you!"

"Of course you are, Elizabeth. Of course you are." He surely didn't sound sincere. Elizabeth bowed her head, knowing that she couldn't get through to him now. Jack pressed his forehead to her temple, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Look at the married couple, sharing a moment!" Will yelled, his voice full of contempt. "Fire when ready, Captain," He said, smiling once more. Jack pulled away from Elizabeth quickly, and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye. Davvy Jones gave the orders to fire.

"Elizabeth... I need you to find a safe place for yourself, I don't want to see you killed." He kissed her passionately, and then helped her underneath the stairs, and then ran off to help the crew. Elizabeth felt the ship shake as it was hit, once, twice, three times. The crew fired back. Visions of her dream flashed into her mind. The ship was rocking back and forth horribly as each new wave and cannon hit it. She heard Will laughing manically in the distance. Jack ran to the side of the ship. She couldn't let this happen to him. She couldn't see the one man she loved more than anything else in this life die.

She pulled herself off the ground and ran towards him urgently, the rain hitting her face feeling like pins and needles. "JACK!" She screamed, and he turned around. "Elizabeth?" He called, not able to see her. Another cannon hit as well as a wave where Jack was standing. The mist dissipated, and Jack was no longer on board.

She ran over to the side of the ship, breathing so hard that she almost passed out. She saw Jack thrashing around in the water between the two ships, and the Flying Dutchman moved forward a bit, letting Jack float out to open sea. She screamed, the intensity of it causing her throat to bleed from the inside out. She pulled herself onto the railing and jumped into the water. If he was going to be swallowed by the sea, she was going to go with him.


	10. Losing Feeling

:I love you guys and your reviews. Keep them coming! Thank you so much for reading.:

The second Elizabeth hit the water she heard the crew screaming, very upset that the captain and his wife both went overboard. She was kicking and thrashing around, trying to see Jack. She felt weaker and more tired with each passing second, and the last thing she heard was his roar of her name as he swam towards her.

She woke up to being bathed in the blue light of the moon. Her head was throbbing, her legs half buried in sand. There was a large fire to her right, the golden flames flying up into the sky. She shifted, and realized she was lying on top of Jack. He had his arms protectively around her, and her head was lying on his shoulder. She turned and buried her face in his neck, happy that he was alive. He tightened his hold on her, leaning down and planting a kiss on her neck, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, Jack..." She moaned into his neck.

"I've got you, love," He said tenderly.

"I thought you were going to drown..." She whispered.

"Me? Jack Sparrow? Never," He said, kissing her again.

"I thought I might drown..."

"I'd never let that happen, Liz," He whispered into her ear.

"I feel like I'm drowning..." She whispered back.

"Like I said, I'm not going to let that happen." He raised one of his hands up, presenting the island to her. "This place look familiar?"

"Oh my god... don't tell me."

"It's like I was meant to spend the rest of my life here... I just keep being brought back," Jack said, sighing. "I watched the Pearl get taken over by Will and his crew. Both ships sailed away about an hour ago."

"They left us here?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. "They didn't want to take us as prisoners?"

"I think they'll try to leave us here for a while... but I have faith they'll be back. I know Will's going to want to do some good old fashioned torturing considering how incredibly evil he's become," Jack said, sighing again. "Don't let that worry you though, love, we'll get through this just famously."

"Yes, we're doing very well as of now, aren't we?"

"Have faith, Liz, Faith. We'll have old Will back soon," He said, nuzzling into her shoulder. "Now, how are you feeling, dearest? You gave me a good scare being out of it for as long as you were."

"I just feel... lightheaded. Just kind of weak and useless," She said, sounding like a lost little girl.

"Well, you'll always be of use to me," He said, smiling. She smiled too. He always knew how to make her smile. "Except when you burn all of my rum. How are we going to survive here without any rum?" Jack said in mock anger.

"You'll survive," She said, turning around so she could face him, the movement obviously hurting her.

"Stop hurting yourself, Lizzie. I want to see you healthy and strong," He said, steadying her. She looked completely serious. She cupped his face in her hands, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Jack... this whole situation... I'm having such a hard time dealing with it... I don't know what to do. I know you keep telling me it's not my fault, but I just can't help but think it is. That man... that we saw back there... that wasn't Will. That wasn't the man we knew. I just can't believe... Jack, I don't feel like a person anymore. I can't feel anything..." She said, a hitch in her voice at the end as she started to get hysterical. She was grasping at him like she thought he'd disappear any second. He was shaking his head. "I don't know what to do anymore," She said, leaning forward until her forehead met his. "I can't take this anymore, Jack... I feel like I'm making myself sick... I need to see him back to the way he was..." She said. "I don't feel like a person... for what I've done to him." He had both his hands on her cheeks, caressing her skin with his thumbs.

"You're still a person, Elizabeth. You're more of a person than I could ever be. He did this to himself, but we're going to get him back, love. Don't tell me you can't feel anything, Elizabeth. You still can..." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, tasting her salty tears that had fallen. "You can still feel this, darling..." He said, pulling away, but then kissing her again. She was still crying as she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and her lips parted, his tongue entering and exploring her mouth. He kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he knew how. After a moment they both came up for air, their foreheads still pressed together.

"I'm so sorry, Jack..." She whispered, breathing hard.

"No, no, you aren't. I'm not going to lose you to this, Elizabeth. You didn't do this to him, savvy? You didn't. You didn't," He said, pulling her to him, running a soothing hand up and down her back as she sobbed. "He did this to himself. But when he comes back around to get us, you and I are going to be ready. We're going to fight him, and we're going to bring him back from this. We're going to get Will back, Lizzie. For your sake, we will."


	11. Preparation

She awoke in his arms once again, her head throbbing worse than it was than the night before because of all the crying she had done. They were in a different place than they were the night before. They were deeper in the jungle, with a better view of the sea. A ship was approaching. It was the Pearl.

"You awake, Liz?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked quickly.

"Good enough," She answered, pulling herself up. He kept a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she didn't have to worry about anything, because he was by her side.

"Good enough to fight?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. She took a moment to think, and then nodded her head. He pulled out an extra sword from behind the tree, and patted on his, which was still attached to his hip.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, referring to the other sword.

"Someone left it here, I suspect," He said, smiling. She took it, and he helped her up. They stood and watched The Flying Dutchman come up from under the water. She saw Will still at the wheel.

"How is he surviving going under the water like that?" Elizabeth asked, turning towards Jack.

"He's probably just holding his breath and getting a group of those creatures to stand around him," He said, staring at the ships that were approaching. He turned towards his ladylove.

"Stick by me, savvy? I don't want anything to happen to you," He said, caressing her shoulder. She didn't much look like she was ready to fight, wearing one of Jack's shirts and a pair of breeches. He smiled at the sight of her.

"What?" She asked, noticing the change.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Sparrow," He said, his smiling gaining teeth.

"Oh, you're daft," She said, looking away from him, attempting to suppress a smile. He pulled her behind him as the crew from the Dutchman got themselves off of the ship and began running towards the jungle, some looking around on the beach.

"We're going to save Will?" Elizabeth asked, her pleading eyes boring into Jack's.

"Yes... no matter what it takes," Jack said, kissing her forehead.

"What... exactly... is it going to take?" She asked, looking worried.

"I'm entirely sure on that one, love," He said, "But I have faith we'll figure it out somewhere along the line," He said, drawing his sword. Elizabeth noticed two pirates entering the jungle, getting closer and closer to their hiding place. She started breathing harder, preparing herself. She turned and looked at her husband again.

"Jack..." She said, and then he turned towards her. "Jack, I love you," She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth," He said, kissing her quickly. Then, they both ran out to meet the pirates.


	12. The Battle

Elizabeth delivered the first blow by cutting off three of the pirate's tentacles with one slash. He stumbled backwards, taken off guard and slashed at her, but she managed to block his sword each time. She stepped forward and loped off the pirate's head, and then ran over to help Jack. She was cut off by other pirate taking a swing at her, which she promptly blocked.

Jack was dealing with his own hard time, fighting two pirates at once. He cut the legs out from underneath one and incapacitated him, and then sliced the other through the middle. The couple met in the middle and then ran towards the beach together. They cut down anyone in their path.

They separated, Jack going to the left and Elizabeth going to the right. The captive crew of the Pearl, no longer having anyone to watch over them, got out of their bonds and ran to help their Captain and his lady. All Davvy Jones could do was watch helplessly from his ship, for Will had his heart stuffed in his shirt.

Elizabeth cut down a pirate with a shell for a head that charged her, and then stuck her sword underneath her arm and stabbed another who was coming at her from behind. Jack ducked under a sword that was thrown at him, and punched the culprit hard on his misshapen mouth. The crew of the Pearl was all out on the beach now, fighting away. Elizabeth didn't see Will coming up behind her. He knocked her sword out of her hand with his own, slashing her hand in the process and making her cry out in pain. Jack whipped around when he heard this, concern etched on his face. Elizabeth jumped to the ground and grabbed onto her sword, and then stood back up, facing Will in a fighting position.

"Will, you don't want to do this," She said, through her teeth.

"Oh, but I do," He answered, smiling.

"Why?" She asked him.

"One must cut down their enemies, as they say," He said, circling her. She followed his movements. Jack tried to fight the pirates in front of him and keep an eye on Elizabeth at the same time, and it was proving more difficult than he thought it would be.

"I'm not your enemy, Will," She said, stepping over a body.

"You are now, Elizabeth," He said, striking at her. She blocked it. The two inched over closer to where Jack was fighting his battle. Bootstrap looked up from a pirate he had just taken down, and saw the fight going on between Elizabeth and his lost son. Elizabeth stepped forward and hit Will in the shoulder with the back of her sword. He pitched forward and the heart fell out of his coat. Elizabeth grabbed it quickly and Will, noticing this, kicked back and knocked Jack off of his feet. He put a sword to his neck and pulled him back up, staring Elizabeth down, his eyes full of hate.

"You put it down right now," He growled, pressing the sword to Jack's neck, causing a line of blood to appear. Jack closed his eyes in annoyance, angry that he got himself caught and put Elizabeth in this situation.

"Elizabeth, don't listen to him, lovely," Jack said to her, smiling.

"Do you want to die, Sparrow?" Will asked him.

"Not particularly, no," Jack said, his smile fading.

"Then don't speak another word," He said. The look on Jack's face changed, and he suddenly looked alert.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled out, his eyes looking directly behind her. She turned around and was knocked harshly in the head, right where it happened a year ago, right along that scar.

She staggered forward a few steps, still holding onto the heart in one hand. She turned around and launched forward with her sword, stabbing her assailant in the stomach as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Will pushed Jack away from him and grabbed the heart off of the ground. Jack fell down next to Elizabeth, pulling her out of the sand and into his lap. The crew of the Dutchman and the crew of the Pearl all looked at Will, wondering what would happen next.

"Leave the Pearl and its crew," Will said. "All I want are these two," He said, looking down at Jack and Elizabeth. The two were taken away as the Pearl's crew watched helplessly with guns pointed at their heads, but unbeknownst to them, Bootstrap and Gibbs were already aboard the Pearl, getting ready to take off as soon as the Dutchman did, and as soon as their crew was returned to them.


	13. An Idea

Elizabeth awoke in the damp, dark brig of the Flying Dutchman. When she tried to reach up and rub the spot where she had gotten hit, she realized her hands were tightly bound together. She moaned, running both of her hands over her face. She felt a hand from the cell behind hers come to rest on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact.

"Hey, it's alright, love, it's just me," Jack's soothing voice said. She grasped at his fingers, turning herself around.

"Jack?" She asked, unable to see him.

"At your service," He said, remembering a moment they had shared like this a year ago. He took her hand and kissed it through the bars, pressing it to his cheek. She started shaking, realizing what was going on.

"Jack... what's happening?" She asked him, scared of the answer.

"We're on the Dutchman as Will's captives," Jack said, stroking her fingers.

"For how long?"

"I lost count after the first couple of hours," Jack said, giving her hand another kiss.

"When was the last time you saw Will?" She asked, her eyes pleading into the darkness.

"When he was walking out of here," Jack said.

"Jack... what are we going to do?" She asked, her voice breaking. He reached over as much as he could though the bars and caressed her cheek, trying to soothe her.

"I've figured out how we're going to get Will back," He whispered.

"How?"

"The power that comes with holding that heart and having control over Davvy Jones and the crew and the sea... it's all going to his head. It's overtaking him and overcoming him and changing him. We need to not just take it away from him. We need to stab it, like Will should have done when it first came into his grasp."

"How are we going to do that? How are we even going to get close to it, in the situation we're in?"

"I've... technically... come up with an idea," Jack said, slightly pulling away from her. There was silence. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Well?"

"It's not something I actually want to put into action," He said, sounding slightly upset.

"Jack," She said, firmly.

"Alright, alright..." He sighed. "You remember... how you... got the best of me... when you chained me to the ship?" He said, in a very awkward tone.

"Of course I remember that, Jack," She said, sounding guilty at the memory.

"Well... you remember how you did that?" He said in a small voice. She stopped to think for a moment.

"By... kissing you?" She asked.

"Correct!" He exclaimed, smiling. "Just the memory of it makes me want to take you right here," He said, pressing his face against the bars.

"Well, I think these bars are going to be a slight problem when it comes to that. Now, what were you talking about?" She asked. He sighed again.

"You could... do something of that sort... with lovely little Will," He said, looking down. It was the last thing in the world he wanted her to do. But he figured that it was the only way that one of them could get to that heart.

"Oh," She said.

"That's all you have to say about that?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

"I think it could work..." She said, but then Jack cut her off.

"I don't want you to do it," He said, resolutely.

"Oh, Jack, now come on... you came up with it!"

"It's a bad idea," He said, shaking his head.

"It could work!" She almost yelled. It was silent once more. She wished she could see him. "Jack..." She whispered. "I don't want you to be jealous, darling, but we have to end this." He was still being silent. "Jack, I'm not going to do it unless you're okay with it," She said, trying to find his lips through the bars. She finally found his cheek, and kissed it lightly.

"Don't... don't... you know... with him..." He said sadly, not even wanting to speak the words out loud.

"I know. I won't. That area of my life is specifically reserved for you," She said, smiling. "So this is okay?"

"Not particularly. But if it'll end this terrible debacle, then I guess we must. But if I hear him doing anything naughty to you, I'm breaking a hole in the side of this ship and coming up there," Jack said.

"Deal," She said, holding his hands through the bars. Now, all they needed to do was wait for Will to come below deck. And then Elizabeth was going to seduce him, as horrifying as that thought was to Jack. She just hoped she would come out of it alive.


	14. Executing the Plan

Will came down to their cells about an hour later, carrying a lantern. Elizabeth was sitting as far away from Jack as she could have placed herself, and he was sitting on the far side of his cell, looking away from her. Will laughed at the sight of them.

"Are you two fighting?" He asked, walking towards Elizabeth.

"He's a worthless man. Completely worthless," Elizabeth said, full of venom. Will looked to Jack for a retort. He had none. Will went over to kneel by Elizabeth, shaking his head.

"You two are feeble minded," He said, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"He's the feeble minded one," She exclaimed, and then lowered her tone, "I think I've made a mistake." Jack perked up his ears. This was torturing him, every moment of it, and it had barely even begun.

"What kind of a mistake, Mrs. Sparrow?" Will asked, putting emphasis on the name.

"Going with him instead of..."

"Instead of...?"

"Instead of you, of course," Elizabeth said, looking down, "Though it is hard for me to admit it." Jack heard her say this, and his blood was boiling. He was digging his fingers into his skin, drawing blood. It was too real for him.

"Oh, Elizabeth... you poor fool," Will said, shaking his head. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing at all..." Elizabeth quickly covered up, "I just want to get away from this vile man," She said, looking over at Jack quickly. Jack scoffed, and shook his head. This was killing him.

"You're still so beautiful..." Will said, breaking for a moment. She turned to face him, smiling sheepishly. "I'll take you away from him, girl," He said, taking out keys and unlocking her cell. "I think I can still have some fun with you before I kill you," He said, taking her arm roughly. Her eyes widened at his words, and Jack stood up, watching them go. Will smiled at him as he guided Elizabeth up the stairs. As soon as they disappeared, Jack kicked the bars and then fell to the ground, knocking himself in the head.

Up in Will's cabin, he had already undone Elizabeth's bonds, and she was rubbing her wrists, looking around when Will had his back turned. She was sitting on the bed.

"So... what has come between you and good old Captain Jack?" Will asked her, sitting down and playing with her hair.

"He's holding me back... He treats me like I'm nothing," She said, trying to think of reasons.

"I always had faith you two would come apart," He said, leaning forward and kissing her, hard. She kept her eyes open, completely caught off guard. Jack's knife strapped to her hip was starting to get uncomfortable. Will pulled away, smiling drunkenly. She tried to smile.

"Oh, I have missed kissing you..." He said, leaning forward and kissing her again. Down in the brig, Jack looked up, worried about what was happening. Will's hands started to explore Elizabeth's body, and she moaned, more out of worry than pleasure. But he didn't know that. She placed her hands on his chest, and she felt the heart right underneath his shirt. Will's hands traveled down and he found the knife. He pulled away from Elizabeth quickly, accusations in his eyes. He pulled it off of her quickly, cutting her in the process. She yelled out, and Jack heard.

"What's this for?" Will asked her, knocking her hands off of his chest and away from the heart. Jack was pacing around quickly, his heartbeat gaining speed out of worry and concern for Elizabeth. He looked up again, and heard silence. He knew something was wrong.

"Bugger," He said to himself, looking out the porthole as the light of the moon finally shone through.


	15. Stab the Heart

In the newly lit room, Jack walked over to the door and noticed something. In his hurry to spend time with Jack's wife, Will had accidentally left the key in her cell door. Jack smiled to himself, shaking his head, and ran over and pulled it out, and then tried it on his lock. The door swung open. Jack quickly gnawed at the bonds on his hands, and after a moment the ropes fell to the ground.

"Jack! Jack!" A voice called from behind him. Jack jumped.

"Don't worry, Jack, it's just me!" Bootstrap said.

"Bill?" Jack asked, stepping closer again.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Where's the Pearl?"

"We're just far enough away so we're out of sight. Mr. Gibbs and I took a rowboat and came over. No one's seen us," Bootstrap said, "Everything's very calm up there on deck. They think we're given up and long gone. But they don't know us very well. I bet you if you go up there no one will see you," He paused, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"With your son, trying to seduce him," Jack said angrily, and Bootstrap's eyes looked confused, "So she can get the heart! But I think something's wrong," Jack said.

"Well go help her," Bootstrap said, quickly disappearing. Jack took that advice.

Back in the cabin, Will was not pleased.

"So you thought you could trick me, Elizabeth?" He said, angrily hovering over her. She didn't know what to say, so she quickly shook her head. He smacked her hard across the face, throwing the knife to the ground in a fit of anger. He took her by the shoulders and threw her across the room, knocking her unconscious. She landed a few inches away from the knife. He wiped off his hands and walked towards the door. When he opened it, Jack was there.

"Why, hello Will!" Jack said happily, and then he kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back in the room. Jack stepped inside and closed the door. He looked over and saw Elizabeth on the ground. He looked at Will, furious.

"No one hurts my Elizabeth," He said, punching Will in the face as he came up for air. Will countered with an elbow to Jack's jaw, knocking him backwards.

"Only you would send a woman to do a man's job," Will said, standing over Jack. Jack swept Will off of his feet, knocking him to the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

"I don't think it would have worked if it was I who wanted to seduce you," Jack said, looking down at Will. Will got up and pulled out his sword, and Jack looked to his right and pulled a sword off the wall that was previously hanging there. Will stabbed at Jack before he got the sword off of the wall, but pulled it off in time and blocked Will's sword right above his own head. Jack stabbed at Will's middle but Will dodged out of the way, and then they switched sides.

"I can't believe you actually thought she was going to leave me for you, Will. Tsk, tsk," Jack said, shaking his head.

"You won't be able to defeat me, Jack. I'm a different person from when we last fought," Will said, stabbing at Jack again.

"Oh, I can definitely see that, mate," Jack said. More blows were exchanged and both men switched sides again, gasping for breath.

"The second I'm done with you I'll have her all to myself. What fun it'll be, playing with little Elizabeth..." Will said, with an evil smile. Jack's face turned grave, his eyes dark, and he launched forward at Will. All the force he had put into charging forward caused him to stumble, and Will stuck out his sword, ready to remove Jack from his life forever. Elizabeth nudged Jack out of the way, and Will stabbed her at the same time as she stabbed the heart of Davvy Jones right through his shirt.

Will looked down into Elizabeth's eyes, shocked. She stiffly pulled the knife out of the heart and stumbled back a few steps, bleeding. Jack looked at her, horrified, and ran to catch her before she fell to the ground. Will hurriedly pulled the heart out of his shirt as Davvy Jones was heard screaming out on the deck, dying. The heart fell flatly to the ground, no longer beating. Will stepped back and fell against the wall, looking around confused.

"Jack?" He asked, his voice lighter. But Jack wasn't concentrating on him. He was concentrating on Elizabeth.


	16. She's Saved Us All

:One more chapter after this and the story is DONE. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me.:

He had his arms protectively wrapped around her, one hand pressed tightly to the wound, their faces close. Elizabeth was shaking, and this was the first time that Jack Sparrow felt truly afraid. He was pushing her hair away from her face, and she was smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, don't worry," He chanted. "It's only in the shoulder, love. Don't worry, you're going to be fine," He said, pressing his shaking lips to her forehead. Too close for comfort, he thought.

"You're the one... who seems the most worried, Jack," She said, smiling.

"You caught me, love," He said, trying to control his voice. Will was sweating profusely in the corner, not knowing what was happening and what had already happened. Bootstrap came through the door and looked around at the scene.

"We've retrieved your son for you, Bill. He's not feeling his best," Jack said, not taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. Bootstrap looked over at Will, who was still shaking. His eyes were pleading to his father. Bootstrap walked over and kneeled down next to Will and took him in his arms, telling him everything was going to be alright.

Jack took a moment to look out the door. The Dutchman's crew had all lost their sea life features, and they looked like the men they once were. The Pearl was looming in the distance, coming on fast. Mr. Gibbs was talking to the Dutchman's crew.

"You're free! Go! Go be free!" He yelled. Some of them just stared at him, and some of them took his advice. Jack looked back down at Elizabeth. Her eyes were closed.

"Hey... hey, Lizzie. Open your eyes. Open your eyes, look at me," He said, caressing her cheek with his free hand. She didn't open her eyes and her head fell to the side. "No... No... Lizzie..." He called, but to no avail. He looked out the door again and saw the Pearl was alongside the Dutchman, setting up boards so they could walk across. Jack picked Elizabeth up and held her to him tightly, her head falling onto his shoulder, and began to walk towards the Pearl.

"Come on, Bootstrap. Bring Will with you," Jack said, leaving the cabin. Bill put his arm around his son and pulled him off the ground and then the two of them followed Jack over to the side of the Flying Dutchman.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, seeing Jack. "Who stabbed the heart?"

"Elizabeth," Jack said, swiftly, looking down at the woman in his arms. "She's saved us all," He said, walking quickly across the board and onto the ship he loves so much. The rest of the Pearl's crew who remained on the Dutchman went back to their own ship, and after everyone was securely on board the Pearl pulled away from the Dutchman, leaving it captain less and with a crew who barely knew their own names.

Jack rushed to the cabin, which was still missing a back and a front, and laid Elizabeth on the unmade bed carefully. He immediately rushed for a piece of cloth, and pressed it tightly to the wound in her shoulder, and then took another piece of cloth and wrapped it around her a few times, tying it at the ends. Then he sat down in a chair, her hand in his, not really knowing what to do. He reached forward and placed his rough hands on her cheeks, and turned her head so she was facing him. He had never cared about anyone in his life more than he cared about her. And a life without her after a life with her didn't seem like any sort of life at all.

He ran his hand lightly over the newly made wound on her forehead, trying to wipe off some of the dried blood with his thumb.

"You've got to wake up, love. It's over... you saved Will. You did it, Lizzie. You have to wake up to reap your rewards and whatnot... the old Will is a lot more entertaining than the evil one, as I remember. I can even bring him in here to sing you a song! He's a lovely soprano..." Jack trailed off. She didn't move. Jack knew she was probably alright, but wished she would wake up soon, none the less. Will appeared behind him, standing where the door should have been.

"Jack..." Will said. Jack turned around, looking at him.

"This is because of me, isn't it?" Will asked, with a guilty tone.

"Well, technically, yes," Jack said, turning back towards Elizabeth. "But it wasn't truly you."

"I'm so sorry," Will whispered, bowing his head.

"As am I, son. But she'll be better yet." There was a pause, and Jack turned around again. "Why did you let this happen to yourself, William?" He asked, gravely. Will shook his head.

"I don't know... once I got a hold of the heart again there was just this... force... that kept driving me. I just needed to get revenge on Jones but somehow... I felt it would be worse for him if I kept control of him and didn't kill him. To have someone like me controlling him... his ship... his crew... it would be worse than death. But the power soon went to my head, and I wound up taking revenge on people who didn't deserve it in the first place. I lost myself."

"Aye," Jack said singularly. "But we've found you again. We're going to keep a right close eye on you, Will, from now on. Make sure nothin' like this happens again," Jack said, shaking his head.

"It won't, Jack. I won't let it happen again," He said, and then paused. "How is she?" He asked, looking up.

"She's not responding... but it's probably from the initial shock. She'll be happy to see you back to yourself again. This whole thing has been torturing her. She's felt as if it was her fault."

"Oh god... there's no way I can make this better..."

"By not letting it happen again. That's how you can make it better. And maybe a lot of apologizing to Lizzie here."

"That I can do... that I can do," Will said, nodding his head. He was looking down, in obvious shame. Jack got up from his spot by Elizabeth and walked slowly over to Will. He looked up at Jack, tears forming in his eyes. Jack nodded his head and pulled Will into a hug, patting his back a few times.

"We're glad to have you back, Will," Jack said. Will nodded his head and smiled against Jack's shoulder, happy to be back himself.


	17. All Back to Normal

A few hours later, Elizabeth started coming back to consciousness. She turned her head to the side, and saw a blanket hanging up, covering up the hole in the back of the cabin she shared with Jack, aboard the Pearl. She turned her head to the other side, and opened her eyes. Will was sitting at her bedside. She jumped, pulling herself up against the wall. Will put his hands up, shaking his head.

"Elizabeth, it's okay! It's okay, it's me! You stopped it... I'm back," He said, smiling at her. Her breathing began to slow down.

"Where's Jack?" She asked immediately.

"We're in port at Singapore... he's getting some supplies to finish cleaning up your wound... which I am very sorry for, by the way," He said, bowing his head. Elizabeth pulled herself forward, straining her eyes to look at him.

"... Will?" She asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth... it's me, I'm okay," He said, smiling sadly. She pulled herself forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, a little surprised, and was careful not to hurt her shoulder. She pulled away and kept her hands on his arms, smiling into his eyes and holding back tears.

"I'm so glad you're back, Will," She said, reaching up and cupping his face in her hand. Jack came in and, seeing that Elizabeth was awake, dropped the bottle of water and the box of bandages he was holding in his arms. He rushed over, practically knocking Will out of the way, and pressed Elizabeth to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands up in his hair. Will quietly left the room, leaving the two alone.

Jack and Elizabeth pulled away from each other after what seemed like forever. Jack kept his arms wrapped around her, and she slid her hands onto his cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, a small smile creeping onto Jack's face.

"It's nice to see your eyes again, love," Jack said, and then claimed her mouth with his own, passionately kissing her. When they broke apart, he sat down on the bed, and they both felt the Pearl pull away from port. He ran his fingers up and down her arm as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" He asked, kissing the top of her head. "You look lovely," He said, looking her over.

"Just a little tired..." She said, leaning into him further. "And you don't lie very well," She said, smiling.

"I try, love, I try. You're tired? With good reason, after saving us all," He said, pulling her even closer. She was happy to be in his arms again. It was the one place she was happiest. He cleared his throat. "And nearly killing me, may I add," Jack said, a tinge of jealously in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your words to Will down in the brig were a bit too convincing for my taste," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, Jack..." She trailed off, pulling herself away slightly so she could look up into his face. "You know I only have eyes for you," She said, her lips forming into a smile. He gave her a toothy grin, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. After the kiss he hugged her to him again.

"Mr. Sparrow..." She mumbled.

"Yes, Mrs. Sparrow?" He asked.

"I love you with my entire being," She said, looking up at him once again. He smiled, thinking how wonderful it was to hear those words coming from her.

"And I you, darling," He said, kissing her hair. Jack pulled up the bottle of water and dipped a piece of cloth in, and then undid the bandage around Elizabeth's shoulder. He began cleaning out her wound and she stared up at him, smiling at how perfect he was for her. Her eyes wandered over to the window facing the deck and she watched the Pearl sail into the sunset.

FIN.

Thank you so much for everything, guys. You reviews really made it worth it :)


End file.
